Customer relationship management (CRM) and practice management systems (PMS) provide the capability of creating and maintaining information regarding customers such as from first contact through purchase and post-sales. The CRM/PMS systems provide features and capabilities such as improving the manner of marketing, sales and/or customer service organizations targeting new customers, the management of marketing campaigns, and the drive of sale activities. CRM/PMS systems are an example of computing systems where data associated with entities such as persons, organizations, accounts, and similar ones are maintained for various purposes.
However, the conventional technology using a practice management system or a customer relationship management do not have facility of providing some comprehensive business contextual information on a caller along with a conventional Caller ID, as in the conventional technology, PMS/CRM system are not integrated with telephony systems. Thus, when a user calls an enterprise, the PMS/CRM systems used by the enterprise do not have any comprehensive and necessary information about the caller. This results in wastage of research time as a valuable identification for the caller is not present. Additionally, conventional technology does not include any contextual system that can provide caller's information during calling procedure through a quick prompt. The conventional system is not user friendly and requires considerable experience to operate quickly and efficiently as they are designed to create a minimal bother to callers.
Thus, there exists a need for an user-friendly system that provides comprehensive and business contextual information about the caller with a phone ring in order to reduce research time on the caller as well as reducing holding time and the like. The present invention provides an application extension that integrates existing CRM/PMS systems with the existing telephone system. It also provides comprehensive business contextual pop-up info with a ring, and thus optimizes operations of call handling in an enterprise.